This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Over the past several years, the hardware and software architecture of graphics processing units (GPUs) has evolved to the point that they can now be used for general purpose scientific computations. State-of-the-art graphics processors include hundreds of individual arithmetic units and can perform up to 500 billion floating point operations per second, a level of performance far above that available with current generation CPU cores. The Resource has implemented several GPU- accelerated computational kernels for key molecular modeling tasks which achieve performance levels of ten to one hundred times that of traditional CPU implementations (http://www.ks.uiuc.edu/Research/gpu/).